These Words
by The Emcee
Summary: Dave talks to Hunter about what really happened in the locker room when Randy went after John. And, of course, Randy makes things a little bit difficult. Batista/John mentions of Centon


A/N: Here's another installment of what I like to the call the Prise series. This is the talk that Dave, Hunter, Randy, and John have. It's set after most of the events in _Bright, Blue Eyes_. I dedicate this to my good friend IsidoraAngst. I hope you like this one, Izzy.

**These Words**

Dave watched as John shifted uncomfortably in his seat for the seventh time. They were at a café not too far from the hotel and were supposed to be having a discussion about what happened in the locker room a few weeks ago. However, most of the conversation had revolved around casual things and it was beginning to piss Dave off. Randy wouldn't stop staring at John with the intensity of a predator and John was very much aware of it. Which was why he was fidgeting so much. Unable to stand it anymore, Dave interrupted Hunter's sentence.

"Excuse me Hunter, but could we cut to the chase? I don't appreciate Randy's constant staring at John and I know that it's making John uncomfortable." John looked up at Dave hopefully and the older man caressed his neck. Randy glared at Dave.

"It's a free country, _David_. I can stare at anything I want."

"Well, you can't stare at John. So knock it off, you little shit. Or I'll knock you out again."

"If you think you can-"

"Alright! That's enough." Hunter placed a hand on each man, trying to keep them calm and in their seats. Dave nodded and sent John a reassuring look while Randy seethed in his chair.

"Okay. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Why are we even here? There shouldn't have been any questions about what I told Randy. I thought I made myself clear." Hunter sighed and nodded.

"Oh, you made yourself very clear. So clear, in fact, that Vince is threatening to fire you over the incident." Dave scowled while Randy stifled a small smirk.

"Fire me? For what? For teaching that little bitch there not to touch things that don't belong to him?" Randy glared at the Animal, who returned the look easily.

"He wanted it just as much as I did. It's not my fault your dick isn't big enough for him."

Dave snarled and stood up, ready to grabbed Randy and kill the son of a bitch. However, Hunter stopped him, or rather, tried to stop him. What actually stopped him was John's hands on his wrist, tugging him down. When Dave looked down at the Prise, he could see fear, uncertainty, and love reflected quite clearly in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Dave nodded and smiled at John, who smiled back. Hunter, satisfied, released Dave and sat down. Bending down, Dave placed a soft kiss on John's lips before he sat down. Randy sat back down on his seat and watched John and Dave wearily.

"Will you stop doing that, Dave?" Dave's eyes flickered to Hunter and he growled.

"As long as Orton keeps his mouth shut, I won't try to whoop his pussy ass."

"What did you just call me, Batista?" Dave smirked at the younger man and sat back in his chair.

"I called you a pussy. Only a pussy would go after someone who was asleep. Especially someone who is already treated like crap by other people for the simple fact that he's a Prise." Randy opened his mouth to reply, but Hunter beat him to it.

"The reason Vince is threatening to fire you is because he thinks that you're going to go ape shit on other wrestlers aside from Randy." Dave snorted and looked over at John, who was focusing on the table. With a frown, Dave looked up and saw that Randy's eyes were trained on John. Growling, Randy snapped his head up and glared at the older man before he turned his gaze elsewhere.

"Please. Vince doesn't have to worry about that. The only reason I'd ever go after someone outside the ring is if they touched John inappropriately. And that's exactly Randy did, Hunter." Hunter leaned forward and stared at Dave calmly.

"What exactly did happen in the locker room, Dave?" Frowning, Dave's eyes glared briefly at Randy before they turned back to Hunter.

"Didn't Princess Buttercup over here tell you about it?" Randy growled and leaned on the table.

"Don't call me that, David. I've been reasonable up until now. Don't make me angry."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Randy smirked and shook his head.

"No, David. I won't kill you. I'll go after the thing you love the most." Randy's icy blues glanced over at John before they returned to Dave.

"If you ever touch John again, I'll not only break both of your legs. I'll paralyze your useless ass so that you can't wrestle or fuck ever again."

"Guys! Knock it the fuck off, or I will kick both of your asses. And don't think I won't because I've done it before." Randy looked at Hunter and nodded, casting his eyes down while Dave's brown eyes stayed focused on Randy. Sitting back in his chair, Dave pulled John closer to him and the younger man snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth and comfort his older lover gave him.

"Thank you. Now, tell me exactly what happened, Dave." Dave nodded and started speaking.

"I sent Randy back to the locker room for my wallet because Jericho and I made a bet. Well, it was taking him forever so I went back to see what the hell was going on and what do I see? Randy forcing himself on John and John trying to get away. So I grabbed Randy and threw him against the lockers." Hunter nodded.

"Is that everything?"

"No. I threatened to break both of his legs if he did it again." Hunter looked at John, then at Randy, and then back to John. It made John feel even more awkward and he shifted a little bit more. Reaching up, Dave wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and the Prise started to relax immediately.

"Well, I think we're done here. It sounds like the whole situation was taken care of." Randy's head snapped up and he looked as though he was about to protest, but when his eyes caught Dave's, he shut up and looked down. Hunter said good-bye to both Dave and John before he left with Randy in tow.

Dave and John left as well, heading back to the hotel room. Both of them knew that this wasn't over yet and that Randy may or may not do something in retaliation to what Dave did to him. All Dave could say to that was: bring it.


End file.
